


Shake it Off

by nai_nodayo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cracky, JERCY BROTP, Multi, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Will Solace Piper Mclean and Chiron are mentioned, annabeth is da bomb, awkward booty shorts, twerking ballets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Percy are getting sick of their old party music. Jason seeks advice from the experts for brand new jams for his bro bonding time with Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake it Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is cracky, i dont even know how thiscame to my head  
> my friend was trying to make me listen to taylor swift's new album i think

 

**"Who's Taylor Swift?"**

**Jason mentally slapped himself.**

 

* * *

 

It was time for his and Percy's annual 'Bro bonding time'. Today, it was Jason's turn to host it in his cabin.

The two would usually have private dance parties while chugging down some mortal beverages mixed with wine they probably stole from Mr. D's grapevine office or something. Also eating ungodly amounts of chips.

Today was no different.

The son of Poseidon walked into the Zeus cabin and collapsed on the big bed Jason has all to himself.

"So, do we have new jams? I'm getting sick of Kanye West."

He asked while closing his eyes, arms behind his head. The blonde teen smirked and whipped out his iPod. He loaded it up last night with new music personally picked by Piper Mclean and Will Solace. He trusted the two when it came to good music.

"Yeah, we do."

Jason replied as he walked over to the table at the corner where his speakers were. He plugged in the iPod the moment he was an arm's length away from the cable. Percy got up and raised an eyebrow. When Jason found what he was looking for, he immediately hit play and dropped the iPod next to the speakers on maximum volume.

_"I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain"_

 

Jason was up and dancing, bouncing to the beat. He could see Percy's eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"What song is this?"

The son of Zeus stopped in the middle of his (attempted) ballet twirls.

"Are you serious?"

"What? Just answer the question, Grace."

Percy crossed his arms, feet tapping lightly tapping to the beat.

"Shake it off by Taylor Swift." Jason sighed.

 

"...Who's Taylor Swift?"

Jason mentally slapped himself. Now, Percy's sea green eyes seemed to narrow even more. He clearly had no idea.

"Perce, you're kidding me."

"Nope. But hey it sounds pretty good."

Jason gave him a look that seemed to say 'dumb ass'.

 

"CAUSE THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY AND HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE BABY IM JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE--"

The lightning child jumped around the room while clapping his hands in time to the song. Percy got up and started dancing with Jason. He shook his hips like tomorrow would never come to them.

"I SHAKE IT OFF I SHAKE IT OFF!!!!" The two started singing together while chugging cans of Diet Coke. 

Jason ended up looping the song so many times even Percy memorized the song by heart.

 

* * *

 

_"Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,_

_You could've been getting down to this sick beat."_

Jason clapped and raised his coke and gestured to Percy to continue the rest.

 

_"My ex-man brought his new girlfriend_

_She's like "Oh, my god!" but I'm just gonna shake._

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair_

_Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake"_

Percy finished his singing and dancing. He leaned against the cemented pole in the Zeus cabin.

 

"YEAH oOoOOOOHHhhh!"

The two jumped at the same time and finished the last bit of the song. With added twerking and ballet twirls because they didn't see why not.

 

"SHAKE IT OFF I SHAKE IT OFF

I, I, I, SHAKE IT OFF I SHAKE IT--"

 

"Percy, Jason, Chiron needs you guys to--"

Annabeth's steel gray eyes widened upon seeing the two boys shirtless, dancing with neon booty shorts. They were even wearing cowboy boots. Gods know where they got those. Jason and Percy turned around in sync to the daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth--"

"No, it's okay, nevermind, I'll just tell Chiron I can do it myself. Have fun."

Percy swore he saw his girlfriend wink at them before turning to leave. The moment the door shut close, Jason grabbed Percy's shoulders.

"What in Tartarus."

"What did I do? You were the one who wanted to jam to Taylor Swift in the first place."

"Annabeth probably thinks we're gay or something."

"Nah, I doubt that. We're bros for life."

Jason lets go of him and sighs heavily. Percy walked over to the speakers with the iPod.

"Do you have more Taylor Swift?"

 

Jason smirked and nodded.

This party was gonna last until night time.


End file.
